


Glass Refletion

by DanielleDoustAllen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, OC, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Vampires, Vervain, Werewolves, Witches, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleDoustAllen/pseuds/DanielleDoustAllen
Summary: -Reflection-•Noun•A thing that is a consequence of or arises from something else----------Jamie just graduated high school and was looking for an adventure of a life time. Although, she didn't know it'll end up like this.(I don't own Vampire Diaries, only Jamie Parker.)
Relationships: Alaric Saltzman/Jenna Sommers, Caroline Forbes/Elena Gilbert, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Rose/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Car Crash

  
"Mom, look out!" 

That was the last words Jamie Parker ever said to the women who raised her. 

To give contents on what happened to the 5"2' redhead. She was on a road trip with her Mom and puppy Dasher. They just passed the state line of Arizona when disaster struck. The car in front of them blew out one of their tires, causing it to spin out of control, hitting the car behind it. The impact killed Jamie and Dasher instantly. 

Jamie wanted an Adventure, and an adventure she would get.


	2. Meeting a Goddess(?)

Jamie felt something wet on her face. From the amount of times she awoke to the same feeling, she knew it was Dasher. "Yes, buddy. I'm up." Her eyes fluttered open, before shutting again from the light.

She then shot up with open eyes, remembering what happened a few minutes before. Jamie grabbed Dasher and pulled her one year old "puppy" into a hug.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" Came a voice behind the two.

Jamie spun around, holding onto Dasher's collar. She came face to face with a girl of darker skin and long hair. 

"No need to be afraid, my little warrior." The girl commented when she saw how tight she was holding onto her companion. 

Jamie loses her hold on her dog's collar only a tiny bit, trying to push down the fear of not knowing what's happening. "Um, who are you and what is this place?"

"You're in limbo, my little warrior. On the verge of new life." Was the answer she received.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jamie was even more confused than before. Before asking another question. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

A sad smile appeared on the woman's lips as she answered her first question. "When traveling the states to your next years of schooling, the crash you were in was fatal. Your mother survived, you and your furry companion, didn't."

Her hand covered her mouth with tears in her eyes, not believing. Jamie shook her head. "No, no, no. That, that cant, no."

Dasher tried to comfort his Mom, rubbing his nose on her leg, while the woman walked closer, putting her hand on the teenager's shoulder. "I'm sorry little warrior, I truly am."

It seemed like years before Jamie pulled herself together. She looked towards the woman with red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. "If I'm dead? Why am I here?"

"Because I chose you, my little warrior. To bring balance to my world."

Jamie sniffed. "I don't understand. What world?"

A small chuckle escaped the darker skinned human lips. "You are bright, my child. You do remember your theory of the multiverse, do you not?"

A frown pulled at Jamie's lips. "Yeah, of course. Each T.V show or movie has it's own world. We just vibrate at different frequencies, so we can't see each other." She paused for a second. "Why is that of importance to you?"

The woman held out her hand for Jamie to grab, beckoning for her and Dasher to follow. "Because that is where you are headed." She looked down at her. "Before I send you off I must tell you a few things. My name is Qetsiyah, I'm the creator of the Other Side."

Jamie looked from the woman now known as Qetsiyah. A look of realization crossed her face. "The Other Side, as in the Vampire Diaries and The Originals?"

A smile pulled at Qetsiyah lips. "You catch on quickly, my little warrior. Yes, you are correct. You see, the new doppelganger," she said the word with a slight sneer, "died on the hospital bed, and while her soul is gone. I was able to keep her heart pumping." Qetsiyah stopped walking, causing Jamie and Dasher to stop as well. "I need you to take her place and fix the mistakes that she would have made."

Jamie had to backtrack. "Wait, wait. Go back. You want me to take over Elena Gilbert's body and use my foreknowledge to fix her mistakes? I've barely passed season two and I live off spoilers from the other seasons!"

"You will do well, my little warrior. You will have the power of magic on your side." Qetsiyah reassured her. "Now, before I send you on your way. Two things you must know. One, you and Dasher will be able to talk telepathically. And two, careful who you tell your secret. Do you understand?"

"I don't really have a choice." 

Qetsiyah shook her head. "I'm afraid you don't. Good luck, my little warrior. I hope you and your companion travel safe."

Then a bright light flashed away the scene. Next thing Jamie knows, she's waking up in a hospital bed surrounded by Elena Gilbert's last remaining family.


	3. The Gilbert's Funeral

May 30th, 2009. A Saturday. A normal, nothing out of the ordinary Saturday. At least, for the people who didn't live in Mystic Falls. It was the day of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert's funeral.

Jamie, now known as Elena, glanced at herself in the mirror that sat on the dresser. She was dressed in all black, fitting for a supposed grieving daughter. As she starred, she still couldn't believe what happened only a week ago, or will happen in eleven years. Time travel is confusing after all. 

Jamie felt fake, like an impostor. And in reality, she really was. But, before she went farther down that rabbit hole. The sound of her fur baby in her head broke the thought. "Mama, okay?"

She turned around to see Dasher laying on her, Elena's bed in a black bow-tie. Jamie ran her fingers through his fur. "I'm fine buddy. Come on, we don't wanna be late."

So, the two walked down the stairs. Meeting up with Jenna and Jeremy. They each held grim expressions and tears already threatening to spill. 

The three humans and one dog decided to walk, knowing how Elena, Jamie didn't like to be in cars. Or at least they thought she did, and she wasn't gonna correct them anytime soon.

When they reached the ceremony, what seemed like the whole town was already there. Hours went by, and now the only people that stood at the grave stones were the family of the fallen. Jenna, Jeremy, John, Elena, and Dasher.

No-one said a word. All too busy grieving for two people instead of three. Jamie, then had a thought. One single thought that overpowered all others. She was going to make sure that the rest of Elena's family would not be caught in the crossfire that is the doppelganger drama.

So, she grabbed Dasher's leash a little tighter and held her head a little higher. And you can bet, she was going to win the war that was to come.


	4. The Burning of Bridges

It's been a few days since the funeral. Jamie, now in Elena's body, was walking in the woods around the town towards Wickery Bridge with a backpack filled with lighter fluid, matches, a shovel and an old hatchet she found in the garage. 

Elena took her water and guzzled it down when she finally reached the bridge. She huffed out a few breaths and sat the backpack down to pull out the hatchet. 

The doppelganger didn't want to store a white oak stake where no one could find it, for she didn't want any harm to come to The Original family. But, she couldn't risk it with Mikael still desiccating in some tomb. So with a heavy heart, she started whacking at the sign with all her strength. 

After a few tiring minutes, the sign split in half. Elena took the top half of the sign breaking off the part that says "Wickery Bridge" and stored the top half in her backpack.

While she was done putting the wood in her backpack, Elena then grabbed the shovel and began digging at the roots of the sign to burn with the bridge. 

After she was successful the 5"7' brunette threw the wood onto the bridge and brought over the lighter fluid and matches. She took a second to consider what she was planning. 

Being a body snatching doppelganger is one thing, but becoming an arsonist? What has she become in such a short amount of time?

Shaking the thought from her head, she opened the lighter fluid and began dumping it all over the bridge. After she was done, Elena put the fluid back into the backpack and opened the matches. And without another thought, she lit it and threw it onto the bridge. Enveloping it in flames.

Elena knew she didn't have much time, so she ran. Ran as far as she could hoping she wouldn't get caught. 

If the worst comes to shove, she can blame it on her "grief".


	5. To-Do List

The bridge burning down was successful; in fact the town started to rebuild it. She suspected people thought Elena did it, but no one said anything. She was grateful for that.

But, here she was pacing around her room with Dasher laying on the bed. Trying to find ways she could persuade Jenna into doing the changes she wants.

Selling her car and buying an electric scooter would be easy enough. Just have to blame it on PTSD. They already let Elena walk everywhere. 

She'd have to find Vervain somewhere. But, that wouldn't be a huge problem. One, cause vampires wouldn't show up for another three or so months. Two, vervain tea exists. And Three, vervain isn't uncommon as people like to believe. 

A haircut would be beneficial as well, so Katherine couldn't impersonate her as easily like in the show. But, the tattoo? That was going to be the hard part. If she wanted it professionally done Elena would need Jenna present. 

Elena also needed to find Mikael. She barely remembers where in the show he is. All she knows from spoilers is that he's trapped in a cemetery called Charlotte. And who knows how many cemeteries are called Charlotte. 

Having a job would be good too. Maybe even self defense classes. They would be good covers on why she isn't home as much and make her a not-so-easy target. Even as a doppelganger. 

Now to find a way to convince her "Aunt" Jenna of all this. Should she make a Google Slide? No, wait. It's PowerPoint. Google slide hasn't been made yet. The time change was already beginning to get on the body snatcher's nerves.

Elena sighed before laying down on the bed next to Dasher and muttered. "This is gonna be a train-wreck."

She then pretended not to hear the sound of agreement while she wrote down the To-Do list. 


	6. Magical Talks

Well, she finally did it. She sold her car, got a scooter, cut her hair, and after weeks of wearing Jenna down, telling her the 'reason' for the phoenix tattoo. She broke. 

Elena felt better, almost. Like she was being her own person, like she wasn't a body stealing parasite. 

So, here the seventeen year old was. Sitting on the couch petting Dasher, eating popcorn, and watching T.V. She needed a small break from all the planning over summer. Trying to get things in order.

From finding Vervain and soaking it into her bracelet, to getting a job at the grill (she starts next week), to even purchasing a 2009 Yamaha Vino 125 Scooter after selling her car for 7,000 dollars.

Next thing Elena knows is that she’s walking among nothingness. "What the hell?"

"Hello, little warrior."

Elena screamed as she turned. Not expecting to see Qetsiyah ever again. "Uh, hi. Where are we?"

"We are your dreamscape. It's how we will be communicating and where you will learn magic." Was the answer she received. 

"Magic?"

"You are part of a traveler line, are you not?" 

Elena shrugged. "I mean, yeah. But, travelers can't do their own magic."

Qetsiyah nodded, agreeing with her. "That may be so, but with this," she opens her palm showing a ring with a yellow stone before sliding it onto Elena's right index finger. "and training you can."

Elena gave her supposed mentor a questionable look, this caused the witch to laugh. "You see, my little warrior. This stone helps conduct your magic. It's called Agni Gold Danburite. It represents clairvoyance. Something that, little one, you have."

Elena held up her hand to inspect the ring. It wasn't very flashy. The only real flashy thing about it was the huge round shape stone slap bag in the middle. "This helps me use magic?"

Qetsiyah nodded, before cupping her cheeks. "Yes it does, my little warrior. But you must be careful. If you overuse your magic it will have disastrous consequences. Do you understand?"

The teenager nodded. Qetsiyah kissed her forehead in a motherly way. "You must go, little warrior. Goodbye."

And before Elena said anything else, she woke up to Jenna drinking coffee in the kitchen. 


	7. First Shifts with a Side of Bitch

Elena walked into the back of the Mystic Grill, ten minutes early for her first shift. She dumped her satchel into the locker and sat her helmet on top. Slightly humming to a song from some Disney musical. 

When she became situated she pulled out her phone and saw she only had a couple minutes left before her shift started, so she left to go find Brent, the owner.

"Elena!" Brent greeted her when they saw each other. But, right next to him was Vickie Donovan. Matt's sister, Jeremy's future infatuation, the druggy.

Blowing out a breath, she forced a smile. "Brent, hi." Elena turned to Vick. "Hey, Vickie."

The older female didn't say anything, too busy glaring at the woman who broke her little brother's heart.

Brent noticing the tension, spoke up to remove it. "So, first day. Hope you're excited."

"Very." The doppelganger nodded.

"Good." Brent clapped his hands. "Now, you'll be shadowing Victoria today. Just follow her lead and you'll do great."

Both of the girls nodded with fake smiles on their faces, watching the owner walk away. When they noticed he was gone, Vickie turned towards Elena. "Listen, bitch. Just stay out of my way and don't talk."

Elena gave her a look of disbelief. "Look, I get it. I broke Matt's heart. But, I rather do it now then at the altar. Now, do your job and get over it." She then handed her the waitress pad. "Now, show me what to do. The sooner I know, the sooner you get to ditch me, capiche?"

Vickie scowled at the younger girl, snatching the notebook out of her hands. "capiche."


	8. Magic 101

Elena was focusing on a candle trying to set it aflame. She could feel the sweat drip down her brow from the force of magic that wouldn’t leave the surface. “Light, dammit.” She muttered to herself.

When nothing happened, her frustration grew to the point where she swiped at the candle. Watching it fall to the ground.

“You’re letting your frustrations get to you, my little warrior.” Qetsiyah told her apprentice. “Let the magic you harbor flow.”

“Right, obviously.” The teenager scoffed. “In case you don’t remember, Tessa. I lived my entire life not having magic. It’s kinda hard to, ‘let the magic you harbor flow.’” She used quotation marks.

Let’s just say, Qetsiyah was not pleased with the response. “I am well aware of the situation I have encased you in, but if you want to learn to protect yourself, you must start at the very beginning.” She pointed towards the candle. “Again.”  
A tired sigh left the body snatcher, feeling like she was back at the table learning math with her dad leaning over her shoulder. Elena picked up the candle, setting back on the table, sitting herself down. Square her shoulders, lifting up her hand, blocking out everything to only focus on her breathing.

In and out. In and out. She repeated, feeling the magic swell up inside her bones. To her it felt like an electrical current, trying to find the nearest plug to release the energy it had stored. It was intoxicating to feel the rush, and she bet if would feel even more so when the flame would light.

Elena closed her eyes, concentrating on the campfires she would sit by and eat s’mores, to the heat that danced across her skin during Christmas morning from the fireplace, to even the hatred she felt towards Mikael and how he treated his children. 

“Well done, my little warrior.”

Her eyes snapped open from the praise to see, she had indeed, set the wik of the candle aflame. 

A wide smile blossomed across the apprentices face. Even though she knew magic was going to be harder than she thought. She was ecstatic that she’d finally get the adventure she wanted.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

It’s been two months since the body swap, and Elena was thriving. She was getting stronger with her magic, was becoming proficient in her boxing, making money, researching every supernatural creature she could think of, and going on runs/hikes in the woods with her telepathic dog, Dasher. 

The calm before the storm, if you will.

The only thing she has yet to do, is tell her family of the troubles that they will all face in a month. But, how do you tell the people that have known your body since the day you were born that the creatures that hide under your bed are real? Proof, she assumed. How is she going to get that?

These thoughts plagued her mind as she hit the newly purchased punching bag in her garage. Getting into a rhythm, of the four basic punches. Jab, cross, weave, uppercut. Over and over again. Knowing she was going to need it to protect herself. She can’t always rely on her magic. In the words of a dickish father, “Magic can only fight half your battles.”

While the new doppelganger was too busy punching her ‘opponent’, Dasher’s head shot up. Smelling something that wasn’t normal to the area. _“Mama, something new.”_

Her punching ceased, breath ragged as she looked around. “What is it?”

 _“Bad, mama. Bad.”_ Dasher growled, standing in front of his mother. Looking at the street.

Elena slowly walked out of the garage, onto the driveway. Picking up one of the many vervain daggers she bought for this occasion. Even if it wasn’t a vampire, a knife would definitely hurt someone. But, she doubted it was a normal person. After all. ‘Nothing ever happens in Mystic Falls.’ 

“Dasher, stay here.” Elena muttered.

_“Mama, no!”_

She put her hand in a downwards motion, indicating for him to stay put. “I said stay.” Dasher whimpered, but stayed as Elena walked farther out. Glancing up and down the street, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. “If someone is there and they have less than honorable intentions, I will stick my knife in your eye.” She spoke clearly, but only loud enough to see if a vampire could hear her.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Nothing. Just the sound of the wind rustling the leaves on the many trees that littered the street. Elena blew out a breath, before turning around back into the garage. Thinking that whoever was there, had left. 

She checked the time after guzzling down water, seeing she had two hours before she needed to head to work. “Dasher, come.” She pushed open the door for her puppy to walk in the house as she watched her garage door close. She then headed inside to shower and to clean herself up.

What she didn’t realize is that a certain vampire was watching her. One that saved her from the car crash over Wickery Bridge two months ago. Stefan Salvatore.


	10. Family Hikes

The door to Jeremy’s room slammed opened, causing him to jerk awake from the sudden noise. “Wha-”

“Get up.” Elena told him, standing in the middle of the doorway dressed in hiking gear.

“Elena?” He was trying to blink out the light from his fan that his sister ‘graciously’ turned on. Checking the time, he let out a groan. “It’s not even six. What do you want?”

She just threw a pair of shorts at his face. “Get up and find out.” As she was leaving, she shouted over her shoulder. “And dress for hiking! Jenna and I are already ready!”

All he could do was stare at the door.

\----------

Jenna, Jeremy, Elena, and Dasher were trekking through the forest together. Passing trees and rocks, until Elena stopped them in front of a lake. “Okay, this is it.”

“Wow.” Jenna mumbled. “How did you find this?”

The teenager shrugged. “I stumbled upon it not two long ago and I just fell in love with it.”

“Can we go back now?” The other teenager whined. “I have things to do.”

“What, like Vickie?” Elena turned her head towards him. “Dude, you can do so much better.”

“Vickie? Vickie Donovan? When did that happen?” Jenna asked her nephew.

Said nephew just shrugged his shoulders, not really wanting to discuss how that came to be. However, Elena wasn’t gonna let him get by it. She wanted him off drugs, for good. (Even if she really wasn’t Elena) “He started doing drugs, got the druggy's attention.”

“Elena! What the hell?” 

Jenna quickly back tracked. “Drugs Jeremy? When did you start?”

“It’s none of your concern, Aunt Jenna.” He told her, while glaring at his older sister.

Jenna scoffed. “None of my concern? I’m your guardian, Jeremy. I’m gonna be concerned.”

The doppelganger already knew where this conversation was headed, and usually she would let this continue. But, she needed to tell them her biggest secret. Well, her second biggest secret. Well, part of it at least. Elena turned to Dasher, before glancing at the arguing family members. Silently asking him to break it up.

Dasher understanding what his Mama wanted, let out a loud bark. Causing the two humans to turn towards the dog. Knowing he doesn’t bark often. Elena smiled down at her fur baby. “Thanks, bud.”

_“Welcome, Mama.”_

“Look, as much as I really want you to talk about Jer’s drug problem. I didn’t bring you guys for that.” Elena told the duo.

Said duo glanced at each other, both just as confused as the other. “What is it Elena.”

Elena sighed, setting her camelback on the dirt, before pulling out two ankle bracelets. “These ankle bracelets are filled and soaked with a herb called vervain. It’s what's growing in my window seal. It helps prevent vampires controlling your mind, also known as compulsion”

“Vampires?” They both muttered. Not believing a word Elena had said.

“They’re real.” She tried convincing them. “Same with witches, werewolves, doppelgangers, sirens, and basically any other supernatural creature. Where there’s a myth, there is probably a fact. Humans are not on top of the food chain, been like that for a thousand years.”

“Elena, you can’t expect us to believe that.” Jenna tried to sound comforting. “Maybe you should see someone, get you some help.”

“I’m not crazy.” Elena scoffed. “I’m the doppelganger witch, guys. Everything I said is true. I can prove it.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jeremy gave her crooked smile. Somehow finding enjoyment from this. “Go ahead, prove your crazy.”

She just nodded, before turning around to face the lake. She knew what she was going to do would take an awful amount of energy out of her, probably taking almost the whole day to recharge. Elena blew out a breath, rubbing Dasher’s head before holding her arms out to her side. Closing her eyes, picturing the lake completely frozen. _“Glace, solidatur. Glace, solidatur. Glace, solidatur. Glace, solidatur.”_

“Holy shit!” 

She didn’t know which of the two family members said it, she was too busy focusing on the lake. But, when she opened her eyes, she could see the entire lake was frozen solid. A wide smile formed on her face, before getting light headed. “Whoa.” She would have fallen over if Jeremy didn’t catch her in time.

Jeremy slowly sat her on the ground. Letting her grasp her bearing before continuing to speak. “When I woke up in the hospital, I was gifted with this magic, and visions of the future.” It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was close enough. “In a week's time, vampires will come into our town because of who I am, or who I resemble. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you both sooner.”

“It’s fine Elena.” Jenna told her niece, before her face paled from a sudden realization. “Wait? So you're saying, all the stories my sister told me about the supernatural growing up, are real?"

Elena’s shoulder shook from hidden laughter. “Come on.” She slowly sat up. “Let's go home. I’ll answer more questions on the way.”


	11. Canon Had Begun

Running. 

All she seemed to know is how to run. She focused on the breath in her lunges, the pressure from each step in her legs. But, no matter how much she wanted to stop. She mustn’t. 

Well, that was until she got to her backyard gate. She looked down at her watch, 6:37am. Enough to take a shower and get ready for the first day of Junior year. Something Elena never thought she would say every again. She opens the gate, letting Dasher to walk through first. As he passed, she patted his head. 

Elena walked into the kitchen to see Jenna sitting on the couch in her PJ’s still. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” She filled the kettle with water, before putting it on the stove.

Jenna looked over the couch. “Should and want are completely different things.”

The teenager just shrugged. “Fair enough.” She began walking up stairs, before shouting. “Don’t forget your vervain!”

\----------

A little more than half an hour later, Elena came down to see Jenna at the fridge trying to find something to eat. “Toast. I can make toast.”

Elena gave her a smile. “I’m just gonna have my smoothie, Jenna.” I pulled the door to the freezer door, pulling out my frozen mango's. While Jenna handed me the milk. 

Jeremy walked in, since he could smell the coffee. “Is there coffee?” He petted Dasher as he walked past him. 

Jenna then began stuffing all her things into her bag. “Your first day of school and I’m totally unprepared.” 

Elena snickered. “Maybe If you got ready when I told you.” She trailed off the sentence, teasingly.

“Oh, har har.” She then held out a couple bucks to the teenagers. “Lunch money?” They both grabbed the money. Only one said thank you. “Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?”

“Your presentation.” The doppelganger witch told her guardian, not bothering to look at her as she began making her smoothie.

She checked her watch. “I’m meeting with my thesis advisor at? Now. Crap!”

“Go!” Elena shooed her aunt towards the door. “We’ll be fine, remember.”

The strawberry blonde just nodded, before rushing out the door. Only saying one thing. “Don’t forget your vervain!”

Elena muttered under her breath, while smiling. “Unbelievable.” Before turning to her baby brother shoving her newly made smoothie into her bag. Grabbing her keys off the counter. “Ready?” 

He just grunted, walking towards the garage. Elena ran her hand through her hair. Things between her and Jeremy have been a little rough since she told Jenna he was smoking weed. Even though he thought the witch thing was cool, it wasn’t cool enough to save her from the silent treatment.

“You okay?” She tried to start a conversation, but he just shot it down.

“Don’t start.” He told her while grabbing his helmet that she makes him wear, getting on the back seat of the electric scooter. 

“Tough crowd.” She muttered to herself.

\----------

They pulled into the school parking lot. And when they did, let’s just say, people were not minding their own business. Jeremy took off his helmet, trying to get as far from his sister as he possibly could. However, that plan failed when she grabbed his arm. “Look, I’m not gonna tell you not to do drugs, since I know for sure you’re not gonna listen. Just, don’t do it before or during school. Please?” Jeremy Gilbert just rolled his eyes, reluctantly agreeing to her statement. But, just before he could walk away again, she pulled him back once more. “Do you have everything for the mosquitoes?”

After she told them everything, she wanted a code name for vampires so they wouldn’t know that they knew. So after much discussion, they landed on the blood sucker of the insect world.

“You didn’t really give me a choice in the matter. Since you put it in my bag before I woke up.”

The girl’s cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Completely forgetting what she did before her mourning run. “Oh, well. Sorry?” 

He once again rolled his eyes, walking away from her towards her friends. Elena watched him. Rubbing her eyes from the ridiculousness of the situation that she was presented with. “I hope you’re having fun, Qetsiyah.”

“Elena, hey!” A voice yelled from behind her.

She turned around to see Bonnie Bennett. The town's only witch. Well, not anymore she supposed. “Bonnie, hey.” Bonnie gave her a huge hug. Elena not expecting that, just patted her back awkwardly. She never was a fan of hugs.

The dark skinned soon-to-be witch pulled away when she realized she was making the doppelganger uncomfortable. “You look so different!” She finally gave Elena an once over. 

Elena gave her a tight smile. Trying to sell, I’m still grieving, but trying not to. “Thanks. I just thought, new year, new me. Ya know?” She really hoped she believed her.

Bonnie just waved her off. “I completely understand.” She then grabbed Elena’s arm, pulling her into the school. “Come on, let’s go find our lockers.” 

As they walked down the hallway, Bonnie began talking about the witchy thing her Grams keeps telling her. “So grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands.”

The taller female had a discrete smirk on her face as she walked next to her old body’s owner friend. “Maybe you are. Who knows? It would be cool.”

Bonnie gave an unladylike snort. “Maybe I should put you in a home.”

“Nah, I’m gonna be young forever.” Elena snorted. 

We were pretty close to our lockers, when Bonnie saw a girl supposedly wearing a ugly shirt? “Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks like a hot. Can I still say ‘tranny mess’?”

Elena rolled her eyes. Not quite believing people only a decade ago, called people such a harmful nickname. “No, that term’s transphobic and highly offensive. Besides, calling a shirt a ‘shower curtain’ is a complete bitch move.”

Safe to say, Bonnie was shocked to say the lease. “Tell me how you really feel.”

Elena ignored her, going to open her locker and setting down her helmet, one of her work uniforms, and books that were not needed at the moment, when Bonnie Bennett cocked her head to where Matt was watching them. The witch, trying to be friendly. Gave him a slight wave. However, he didn’t wave back. With a sigh, she turned her head back to the Bennett witch. Playing her part. “He hates me.” 

“That’s not hate.” Bonnie disagrees. “That’s ‘you dumped me, but I’m too cool to show it, but secretly I’m listening to air supply’s greatest hits.”

She was about to say something else, but was cut off by the party planner of Mystic Falls. Caroline Forbes. “Elena. Oh, my god.” She pulled her into a hug. Which once again, not completely for. “How are you? Oh, it’s good to see you. The bad girl/grunge look, totally hot.” She then turns to Bonnie. “How is she? Is she good?”

Bonnie and Elena lock eyes. “Care, I’m fine. I promise.”

Her eyes light up at that. “Really?” I just gave her a smile, nodding my head. “Oh, you poor thing.” She pulls her back into a hug.

Elena pats her back, trying to pry her off. “Okay, Caroline.”

Caroline pulls back, adjusting her purse. “Okay, see you guys later?”

The two witches watch her walk away. In shock of what just happened. Elena turned back towards Bonnie. “Is she always that preppy?”

Bonnie threw her head back. “Come on.” She pulled Elena down the corridor when she stopped them. “Hold up. Who’s this?”

That’s Stefan Salvatore is what Elena wanted to say, but she didn’t want him to know that she knew until later. She knew the exact moment she would tell him. It’s all part of the plan after all. “All I see is back.”

“It’s a hot back.” Bonnie joked. “I’m sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar.”

“Really?” Elena looked at Bonnie through the corner of her eye. Remembering that it was heavily implied that in the show he could play guitar. “Wonder how good he is. Maybe we can jam one day?”

Bonnie cocked her eyebrow. “When did you learn to play?”

Elena just shrugged, not answering the question.

_“Jeremy, good batch, man.”_

She spotted her little brother going into the bathroom. “Oh, no he didn’t.” She looked at Bonnie. “Excuse me.” Stalking after her now little brother. “When I said I wanted a younger sibling, this isn’t what I had in mind.” She mumbled to herself, opening the door to the men,s restroom.

Elena pushed the guy in the yellow shirt away from her, before clenching her fist in an upwards motion to lock the door. Grabbing Jeremy’s face after she spotted him putting in eye drops. A clever way to seem like you were sober. “Great, just great, Jer. I gave you one rule. You already broke it. On the first day of school, and you’re as high as a kite!”

To his credit, he tried to deny it. “No, I’m not.” But, Elena wasn’t having it. 

This was her family know, god forbid if she let him spiral. “Give it to me, or you won’t like how I take it.”

“Stop, all right!” Jer was pissed. “You need to chill yourself, all right?”

Elena scoffed. “Now you’re talking like a Cali surfer. Hand them over!”

It was Jeremy’s turn to scoff. “Look, stop! I don’t have anything on me. Are you crazy?”

“You want crazy, I’ll give you crazy!” The witch ran her hands through her hair. This was more stressful in real life. “I have condoned your bad behavior all through Summer because I thought you would finally see how damaging it will be to your health. But, I guess not! And I won’t stand for it, not anymore.” She was about to continue when she heard some toilet flush, as fast as she could she unlocked the door without the muggle noticing. “Give it.”

The youngest Gilbert scoffed. “I don’t need this.” Going to walk out before seeing the only blunt he had on his person fly towards Elena. “Hey! Not cool.”

“Not cool, huh?” She set the blunt on fire, turning it into ashes. “How’s that?”

He just glared at her, before storming out of the restroom. Elena hot on his tail. Well she was, before she ran into Stefan Salvatore.

“Uh, pardon me.” Let’s just say, meeting him for the first time left the body snatcher speechless. “Um, is this the men’s room?”

That seemed to pull Elena back to the land of the living. “Yeah, uh, Sorry. You see, I have a little brother. Family drama, sure you understand. Uh, bye.” She ducked her head, quickly walking away. Keeping from forming attachment was going to be harder than she thought.

\----------

While Tanner was going on and on about the Civil War, Elena was hardly focusing. She was too busy creating new spells in her grimoire disguised as her class note book. She wanted to impress her magic teacher the next time she met up with her, since she can’t always see Qetsiyah in her dreamscape.

However, since she was in her own little world. She failed to see Stefan peeking at her book. Well, that was until she got a text from BonBon reading. _“HAWT-E. STARING @ U.”_

With that one text, she immediately shut her book, glancing over her shoulder to see the hundred-sixty year old vampire giving her a love sick stare. And for reasons that poor Elena didn’t understand. She actually liked the attention.

\---------

It was the end of the school day and the Gilbert girl was waiting for her brother by her scooter. She sat on the seat, tapping her fingers on her phone impatiently, before checking the time again. 3:17pm. Seventeen minutes since school got out, it doesn’t take someone that long to get their books and say bye. Elena bit her lips in frustration before calling Jeremy. 

_“Hello?”_

“Jeremy!” She gave a sarcastic smile. “Where the hell are you? School ended twenty minutes ago.”

_“I got a ride from a friend.”_

At that her frustration turned into anger. “And you didn’t think to tell me? Your ride for the day, and your sister who has work at four?”

_“Sorry?”_

“Unbelievable.” She muttered to herself. “Your ‘friend’ better be sober while driving. Oh, and if you left your helmet at school, I’m not driving you tomorrow.” Elena hung up the phone after she had the last word. “That little fucker, I swear to god. I’m gonna set his ugly ass on fire.” 

“I pity the person, then.”

Elena turned around as fast as she could, startled by the sudden voice. When her eyes focused she could see it was her vampire stalker. She then scoffed. “I don’t. My brother is a little shit.”

Stefan gave her a crooked smile. “I guess all family dynamics are like that.”

The doppelganger gave him a confused look. In the canon he straight up refused to even mention Damon, but now? He openly emitted to it. “Younger or older?”

“Older by seven years.”

Elena pretended to wince. “Ouch, were they like, the third parent?”

Silas’s doppelganger laughed at that. “Surprisingly no.” He then sobered up. “He and I, uh, don’t have the best relationship.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Even though she knew that they would become brothers again, it was still difficult to hear that. “I’m El.” She held out her hand for him to shake.

He returned that favor. “Stefan.”

After a few moments of them holding each other's hand. They seemed to snap out of it. Elena spoke up first. “Listen, I have to go to work. But, my friends are meeting at the Mystic Grill. You should go. I’d offer you a ride there, but” She gestured to the helmet on the seat. “I only have one.”

“I’ll be there.” Stefan gave her a small smile.

She gave him one in return. “Great! Can’t wait to serve you.” The witch’s face turned beet red. “I mean, since I work there. I’ll be serving all of you.” Stefan just looked amused. “I’m gonna go now. Bye, Stefan.”

“Bye, El.”

\----------

  
Elena was picking up the food for Matt and Tyler's table, when her little brother came up to her.

“Elena.” It looked like he wanted to apologize for the call, but his sister wasn’t having it.

“I’m working, Jer. Not now.” Elena told him as she walked away from him, stopping at the table with the two star athletes from the high school. “One large fry, and two american cheeseburgers.” She sat the two plates down. “Do you guys want any refiles?”

“I’d love one.” Tyler told her in a flirty way. Which was slightly disturbing.

She nodded while grabbing it. The waitress was about to walk away when Matt spoke up. “Do you know where Vicki is? She was supposed to work today.”

“Who do you think is covering for her?” Elena gave him a smile, before it vanished. Walking away to refile the cup. Already tired from all the small town drama.

\----------

The unlocked witch was cleaning off a table near the door, when she heard it ding. Looking up she saw it was none other than Stefan Salvatore. “Hey, you made it.”

Stefan just shrugged. “I told you I’d come.”

Elena gave him a smile. “Come on, I’ll show you where everyone is.” Yet, when she did. She didn’t expect her fellow friends to be watching her every move. She rolled her eyes, when she saw Matt walk up to Stefan.

“Hey,” He held out his hand. “I’m Matt, nice to meet you.”

“Hi. Stefan.” When he told Matt his name, he could feel the tension in the air.  
  
Elena was about to open her mouth when she saw her boss wave her over. “Matt, can you introduce Stefan to the group. Brent is calling me over. Thanks.”

She didn’t even wait for an answer as she fast walked over to the owner. “What’s up?”

“Who’s the boy?” He asked her with a smirk.

Elena blew out a breath of amusement. Of course this fifty-sixty year old man would want the gossip. “The boy’s name is Stefan Salvatore. He’s the new kid at school. And I think he kinda likes me.” 

Brent patted his shoulder. “That boy just doesn’t like you, he's infatuated. His eye’s haven't left you since you walked over here.”

That surprised her. “Really?” She turned her head, and sure enough. He was.

“You know what, you only have half an hour left, go ahead and clock off.” 

“Wait, really.” Elena blinked in surprised.

Brent just waved his hand, walking away. “Who am I to get in the way of young love?”

“Thanks, Brent!”

\----------

“Hey, guys.” Elena sat down at the table where Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan were seated.

Caroline didn’t look too happy. “Elena! I thought you were working?” She kept glancing at Stefan.

The soon-to-be sacrifice just shrugged her shoulders. “Brent left me off early. Something about not needing me anymore.” She then changed the subject. “So, what were you guys talking about?”

The blonde just rolled her eyes, before speaking up. “So, Stefan, if you’re new, then you don’t know about the party tomorrow.”

Said person didn’t even glance Caroline's way after she said her piece. He just turned to Elena and said. “Are you going?”

Before Elena could say anything about it, Bonnie spoke up seeing how the man was looking at her best friend. “Of course she is.”

The body snatcher turned slight red, since the locked witch threw her under the bus. Guess she had to find Thumper.


	12. Blood Suckers and Parties Don't Mix

Elena was back in the history classroom. Adjusting the shrinking spell that she was making yesterday. Hoping that with the adjustments to it, it would finally work. She didn’t want a repeat of yesterday where the pillow exploded. Elena shook her head at the thought, trying to hold in her laughter from how funny she found it.

When this was all happening, Tanner was going around the class, trying to find anyone who would know the answer to his question. Elena was doing her best to ignore him, until he asked her. “Hmm, Elena.” Her head shot up. “Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town’s most significantly historical events?”

“If I remember correctly, I believe it was over three-hundered that were killed, Mr. Tanner.” She shrugged at him when she noticed he wanted her to clarify. “Sorry, that’s all I know.”

“Clearly someone did the reading, but when I ask a question I expect the full answer.” Tanner then pointed his finger accusingly at his student. “I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.”

A scowl came upon the doppelganger's face at the insensitivity of this man. She opened her mouth, seemingly about to talk back, when Hero-hair saved the day. “There were 346 casualties, unless counting local civilians.

The shock on Mr. Tanner’s face was priceless. “That’s correct, mister?”

“Salvatore.”

“Salvatore.” The name left a bad taste in his mouth. “Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?”

Stefan gave a curt reply. “Distant.”

“Well, very good.” Tanner told him, then began trying to seem like the only smart person in the room. “Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle.”

But, Stefan wasn’t having it. “Actually, there were twenty-seven, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder’s archives are, uh, stored in Civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner.”

Everyone was snickering at the fact Tanner was just Tannered himself. 

\----------

Elena pulled up to the party on her scooter, Jeremy on the back, while Dasher was sitting where her feet were. Elena really didn’t want to go, but seeing how the locked witch made her go and how she wanted to keep an eye on her little brother, she decided to bring Dasher to make it more bearable. When the trio got off the scooter, Elena turned towards Jeremy. “If you want to go home early, find me. I will take you home. Make sure you have your things with you at all times, and for the love of god, don’t go out in the woods by yourself.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the over protectiveness of his sister. “You do realize, I’m not the one flirting with the vampire?”

“Shhh!” Elena put her hand over his mouth, wide eyed. “Don’t say the V word out loud.”

He pushed her hand off him, telling her he would be careful before walking to where his friend group was. As he walked, she looked down at Dasher. “Stay beside me, will you? No wondering.”

_ “Yes, Mama.” _

“Good boy.” Elena rubbed his head, before popping the seat to grab her backpack. When she slugged it over her shoulder, she spotted Bonnie among the drunk teenagers. “Come on, let’s say hi.” The human and her furry company walked up to the Bennett witch, both saying their greetings.

“You brought your dog?” Was all Bonnie could say.

The doppelganger looked a tiny bit offended. “Of course I brought Dasher? Why wouldn’t I?”

The dark skinned female looked at her friend, like she was crazy. “Maybe cause it’s a high school party?”

The witch and her  familiar locked eyes for a split second, before the human shrugged. “I take him everywhere I can.” She then waved her off. “Besides, he’s well trained and can protect me.” Even though Elena can protect herself, Bonnie didn’t need to know that.

“I bet Stefan can protect you now.” Bonnie cocked her eyebrow, giving her best friend a smirk.

Said best friend gave a snort, already knowing where this conversation was going. “I don’t need a man to protect me. Even if he’s easy on the eyes.”

“He has that romance novel stare.” She then deepened her voice for comedic effect. “Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul.”

Elena threw her head back in with laughter. “I mean, you’re not wrong.” She then glanced around like she was about to tell a secret. “I bet his lips taste like roses.”

After their little joking fest, Bonnie glances around. “So, where is he?”

Even though the witch and dog duo knew where he was already, Elena had to play her part. “I don’t know. We never gave him a specific time.” She then remembers something crucial on the show. “Besides, aren't you the psychic one?”

Bonnie then played along. “Right, I forgot. Okay, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate.”

“Wait.” Elena drew out the word. “Every witch needs a crystal ball to tell her fortunes. So,” She glanced around, spotting a beer bottle. With a small grimince on what she was about to do to further the plot, she picked it up and handed it to the other human. “Ta-da!”

Bonnie smiled at the joke, before grabbing the bottle in her hand. Yet, all jokes were long forgotten when the smile was whipped off her face in less then a second. Elena gulped, while Dasher whimpered. Both of them were feeling distress. “You okay?”

She pulled her hand back, seemingly to snap back to normal. “That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a cage.”

“Wait, what?”

“A cage, with a little redhead girl trapped inside. She was trying to break it.” Bonnie then played it off. “I’m drunk. It’s the drinking. There’s nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I’m gonna get a refill.”

The body snatcher shut her eyes, not believing she made the decision for Bonnie to get a glimpse of what she felt like, playing a role she never wanted. Dasher nudged his mama’s pants leg with his nose.  _ “Mama, I’m here.” _

She knelt down, rubbing his cheeks a little. “I know, buddy. You and me against the world.”

“That’s a pretty big promise.” A voice sounded behind her, causing her to stand back up.

And when she turned, she almost slammed into his chest. “Oh, my god. I’m sorry.” She was laughing at herself. Pausing to see Stefan looking at her with nothing but adoration. “Hi, Stef.”

“Hi.” Both of them, not speaking for a second. Then Stefan speaks up again. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

“It’s fine.” She waved him off. “Some people are just quieter than others.” Dasher then made a noise, signifying he didn’t like being ignored. “Uh, right. Stefan, this is Dasher. Dasher, this is Stefan.” She gave Dasher her full attention. “Dasher, how do you greet people?”

Since Dasher was already sitting down, he held out his paw for Stefan to take. Stefan was slightly amazed at the dogs listening abilities. Grasped this paw, pretending to shake it. “Nice to meet you Dasher.” Elena giggled at the greeting, trying to play off her nervousness. 

But since Stefan had been stalking her all throughout summer, he knew most of her new ticks. “I’m sorry. You’re upset about something.”

Her eyes widened at that. “No, I’m fine, just.” She blew out a breath, before smiling. “You came.”

“I came.” Stefan agreed with her. He then glanced around, seeing everyone with some type of alcohol, besides Elena. Who only had a water bottle in her hand. “You wanna, go somewhere else, more quiet?”

She narrowed her eyes a small bit, glancing down at Dasher. To Stefan it looked like they were having a silent conversation, which in fact, they were. After a few seconds, Elena nodded. “Sure, but Dasher comes.”

Stefan smiled a little. “Of course.”

So, the witch, the vampire, and the dog all walked away from the main hang area. Elena spoke up. “You know, you’re kinda the talk of the town.”

“Am I?”

“Yep.” The female doppleganger nodded. “Everyone loves the new kid, especially if they seem mysterious.” She moved her fingers at the word. 

The male doppelganger chuckled at that, before responding. “Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness.”

She cleared her throat a tiny bit. “Everyone has a twinge of sadness, Mr. Salvatore. Some people are just better at hiding it.”

He disagreed. “No, I don’t think that’s true.”

The witch wanted to roll her eyes, knowing she was going to play the part of a sad girl who lost her parents because of selfish reasons. “My parents picked me up from a party, much like this one.” She gestured to the surroundings. “When we got to the bridge, my dad,” The word tasted bitter. “lost control. The car dove into the lake. They died, I survived. It’s why I drive a scooter.” She then paused, realizing this was an opportunity to get something off her chest. “And now, I’m trapped in a world that is not how I remember and it feels like my purpose is to fix everything.”

They both stopped over a small bridge that went over a creek. She turned, tilting her head, when he spoke. “You won’t be sad forever, El.”

\----------

Half an hour later, they continued to talk on the bridge. Not even thinking about leaving, the two human-like-beings were leaning on the rails, while the husky laid down at his owner's feet. 

“I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend.” 

Elena nodded, looking at the running water below. “She is.”

“And Matt,” The husky snorted at the words that came from the vampire. “He can’t seem to, uh, take his eyes off of us.” 

The witch looked up, seeing that Matt and Caroline were watching from below. “Matt was my boyfriend before my parents passed. He always talked about the future, a future I didn’t see myself in.” She then shrugged. “It’s actually why his sister hates me.” 

Stefan tilted his head. “And what future do you see?”

“Adventure.” The reply came out fast, like she didn’t even have to think about it. “I want something dangerous and thrilling and love that is-”

“Passionate?”

Elena snorted a bit. “I was gonna say never ending, but that works too.” 

A chuckle left Stefan’s lips, as he just stared at the brunette with complete love. He could just stare at her forever, that was until Elena noticed his eyes changed. “Did you not feed?” Her question came out as a low mumble and barely coherent. Not wanting him to know, she knew just yet.

Stefan’s eyes widened at that. “Excuse me?” He wanted to know if he heard her right.

Elena played it off. “Sorry, it’s just your eyes. Are you okay?” She then gestured to her own eyes for effect.

Since he now knew what she was talking about, he turned his head around, realizing his vampire face was coming out. “Oh, um...Yeah, no. It’s, um, it’s nothing. Um, I’m pretty thirsty. I’m gonna go get a drink, be right back.” Speed walking away, leaving the witch alone on the bridge with her dog.

When she thought he would no longer be able to hear her with all the noise going on, she then turned towards her dog. “You’d think he’d feed before coming to a party with a bunch of drunk blood bags?”

\----------

Elena and Dasher were back at the gazebo. The body snatcher was sitting on a log with Dasher at her feet, petting his head and waiting for the plot to continue. She really just wanted to meet the Originals already. However, her alone time was interrupted by a certain blonde boy walking up to her, handing her a beer. “I brought you a beer, seeing as you looked lonely.”

She looked inside the red solo cup with a scowl, before handing it back to Matt. “I don’t feel like drinking, Matt.”

He nodded in understanding, before telling her how he felt. “When you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don’t look so alone to me.”

“Jesus Christ.” Elena whispered, before turning back to the human. “Matt, it wa-”

He interrupted her. “That’s okay Elena. You do what you have to do.” She rolled her eyes as he continued with his own bullshit reasoning. “I just want to let you know that...I still believe in us. And I’m not giving up on that.” He then walked away, leaving the doppelganger rubbing her face with annoyance. Quietly cursing out Tessa for making her live this never ending nightmare.

“It seems I’m always finding you like this.” Stefan joked.

Elena blew air out of her nose, looking up with her eyes closed. “Oh, you have no idea.” 

Trying to get her mind of whatever was bothering her, he pointed towards Caroline. “Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?”

“She means well.” Elena told him with a shrug, before spotting Jeremy. “Oh, for fuck sake.”

Stefan blinked at the profanity. “What is it?”

“My brother.” Pointed out the one going into the woods alone. 

“The drunk one?”

“Yep.” She sighed, before standing up. Dasher following. “I gave him one rule, ‘no going out into the woods alone’, and he’s doing it while drunk.”

He grabbed her arm. “Need some help?”

She took his arm off, shaking her head. “No, I got this.” She then tilted her head. “Dasher, come.” Then she started yelling out to Jeremy. “Jeremy, where the hell are you going?”

He didn’t even look back. “I don’t want to hear it!”

“You don’t get a choice!”

Jeremy then tripped, landing on top of Vickie. “Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it’s Vickie!”

Vickie then gasped for breath, and Elena went into helping mode. “Jeremy, go get help. I got this.” She opened her backpack pulling out a gauze pad, and putting it one the girl’s neck. “Now, Jeremy!” 

In his drunken haze, he ran to fetch a few people and to call an ambulance. Elena began trying to calm the girl down. “You’re gonna be okay Vickie, I promise.” 

She was still gasping for breath. “Be-behind-yo-you.”

Elena’s hairs on the back of her neck stood up, while Dasher growled. She knew who was behind her, and she turned around to see Damon Salvatore. He snarled at her, about to lunge, when Elena fired a spell.  _ “Retardo!”  _ He froze, unable to move. But, you can see in his face he was beyond confused on whey Elena Gilbert could perform magic.  _ “Et obliviscere somnum.”  _ He then dropped to the ground. Satisfied with her work, she then put an illusion on his body so no one would see him until he woke up. Perfect timing too, as multiple people began filling the space between the two females. 

\----------

After the ambulance showed to take Vickie to the hospital and the cops took the two Gilberts statements, the eldest sibling drove them home. When they got there, Jenna was already standing on the porch, waiting for them. “Oh, thank god!” She ran to them, pulling the two into her arms when they got off the Scooter, before petting Dasher’s head as well. “What happened?”

Elena and Jeremy gave each other a look, before the former answered. “Vampires Jenna, Stefan’s brother is here.” The color drained from her face, knowing everything in Mystic Falls was about to change.

\----------

_ Everything has started. The world I used to know, the world I wish I could go back to, it’s gone. Now I have to navigate a world where I have to lie my way to save everyone that the old Elena holds dear, while playing all my cards right.  _

Elena sat in the bay window, while Dasher laid on the bed. She was writing in her spell book/journal, with a blanket covering her legs. Knowing, if she didn’t write, she would lose her mind. 

_ Stefan Salvatore is everything I dreamed of being since I met him, but I have no idea what I feel for him is real. Is it just a crush on a fictional character or part of the doppelganger traveler curse or none of the above? And how do I let him in, while using him as part of my plan to break the curse set on Nik? _

_ I hope Qetsiyah visits soon, she’s the only one who can help me.  _

Just as she wrote that last line, a pebble was thrown at her window. Turning to see Stefan standing at the bottom. She sat her grimoire down, getting up to open the front door, her puppy on her heels. 

When she opened the door, the vampire started to explain himself. “I know it’s late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were okay.”

Elena gave him a half smile. “You know, when people ask that question, they don’t expect a real answer. So, all I ever say is fine or good.”

“Do you mean that?”

She glanced down for a second, before looking back up again. “Maybe one day.” She then paused, coming up with an idea. “Stay right there, I’ll be right back.” She closed the door, rushing to the kitchen. Pulling two water bottles from the fridge and two things of pop tarts from the pantry, before stopping in the living room and grabbing two blankets.

She then opened the door to a smiling Stefan, seeing her with all the things she brought. Stepping outside with Dasher, she turned back to face him. “I can’t really have you inside, since it’s disrespectful to Jenna, but.” She held up everything. “Doesn’t mean we can’t talk out here? So, what do you say?”

“It’s perfect.” He gave El a dazzling smile. Helping her with the assortment of things she brought. 

And the two people (plus a dog), talked into the late hours of the night.

\----------

Retardo - Immobilize

Et Obliviscere Somnum - Forget and Sleep

These aren't regular spells in the show, I literally just used english to latin google translate. This book will have a mixture of hand made spells and ones already formed in the TVD universe.

-DA


	13. Uh, oh. SpaghettiO's

Elena was on the floor, sitting criss cross with the white oak stake in front of her. Eye’s closed with full concentration, she began the spell. _ “Aptare volo enim grande est mihi. Parvum hoc opus est, nam tunc non potest, utor.”  _ She swirled her hands over the stake, not noticing it began to vibrate.  _ “Aptare volo enim grande est mihi. Parvum hoc opus est, nam tunc non potest, utor.” _ The candles flames rose to the ceiling.  _ “Aptare volo enim grande est mihi. Parvum hoc opus est, nam tunc non potest, utor!”  _ El flicked her wrist down forcefully, making everything go silent.

The seconds that ticked by felt like hours to the doppelganger before she opened one eye to see if it worked. Her other eye snapped open when she saw that the stake that used to be the size of her arm, was now a tiny bit smaller than her pinky. “I did it.” She whispered to herself. “I did it!” Jumping up. “Oh, my god! I did it!” Elena then leaned down to pick up the white oak, examining it. Not believing that after so many weeks of exploding pillows and random things getting set on fire (way, way, way to many things), she finally completed her shrinking spell.

Going to her desk where she kept her grimoire that Tessa gave her, El began flipping through the pages of previous spells. Finally stopping on one page that said “To Whom It Belongs.” She read over the spell, making sure she could understand and pronounce the greek lettering. Even though it wasn’t going to be as big of a spell she just did, Elena knew she needed to be careful. Since she used up alot of her magical energy doing the shrinking spell. With the wooden stake in her left palm, she began chanting.  _ “Η καρδιά μου είναι καρδιά. Κανείς δεν θα το αγγίξει που δεν είναι εγώ. Η χρήση του είναι μόνο για τα χέρια μου.”  _

When the spell was completed, the shrunken stake glowed a soft turquoise color before originating back to its normal state. Elena just blinked at it. “That’s it? Well, I hoped it worked.” She then pulled out the items to make a necklace that she got from the local craft store. After a few minutes of struggling with a few curse words thrown into the mix, the white oak stake necklace was complete. Holding it up by the chain, inspecting it with a smile, before clasping it around her own neck.

Knowing she wasn’t going to get anything else down before the comet. She grabbed her backpack and opened her door to see Jenna running around. “You good?”

Jenna jumped in surprise. “Elena! Jeuses, you scared me.” El just shrugged her shoulders with a smirk as her aunt kept talking. “Okay, question. Do I look like an adult? As in respectable parental?”

El leaned against her doorway. “For the parent-teacher conference right?” 

Jenna nodded before pulling her hair up. “Hair up or down?”

“I think down.” El told her as Dasher walked to them. “What’d you think Dasher, up or down?”

_ Down! It’s more Jenna. _

She held in a snort. “He says down. Suits you more.” More EL gave Jenna a playful wink. Causing Jenna to laugh.

“You and that dog.” Combing her hair with her fingers to make it look less messy. “It’s like you can read each other's mind.”

The dog and witch locked eyes, with an amused look. “Yeah, something like that.” The oldest Gibert girl then changed the subject. “Where’s Jer? Haven’t seen him all morning.”

“He left early.” Jenna retold her what she heard. “Something about getting to Wood Shop early to finish a birdhouse.” Pausing to see the look on her niece’s face “There is no wood shop, is there?”

All Elena had to do was shake her head.

\----------

Pulling into school, Elena was not looking forward to talking with Stefan. Hoping she could just avoid him, even if she knew that was almost impossible. But, she didn’t want to have the conversation with many people who had no idea who their fellow classmates were. She was so busy in her own thoughts, she didn’t hear someone calling her name. Until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Elena!” Bonnie yelled. 

“Oh, hey, What’s up?” 

“I texted you like ten times this morning.” Bonnie seemed annoyed. “And you didn’t answer. What the hell? You always answer.”

They reached Elena’s locker, and as El opened her door she answered the Bennett witch. “I was busy.”

“With what?” Bonnie pushed.

The doppelganger rolled her eyes. “Getting ready for school, journaling, making plans to commit murder, the usual.” Being completely serious, but the other witch didn’t know that.

The other witch blinked in surprise. “Since when did you make those kinds of jokes?”

“Who said I was joking?” The doppelganger shut her locker with a little too much force. “And if we’re playing twenty-one questions, why are you being all question-y?” Turning to Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie just blew out a breath. “Sorry. It’s the party last night. With that attack and then the beer bottle...”

“Then ask your Grams.” El shrugged. “She would probably have something to say.”

Bonnie scoffed. “Yeah, right. Only if I want more stories about ‘Ultimate Power.’ No thanks.”

“Is your Grams, Paplatine?”

“Who’s Paplatine?”

Just then, Elena saw Caroline come around a corner, talking with some cheerleader. “Uh, no one. Hey, I’ll see you later. Need to talk to Care.” Without even waiting for a response, Elena walked up to the girl. “Caroline, hey.”

Caroline’s bubbly personality shown through. “Oh, hey, Elena.” Giving her a big smile.

El opened her mouth to speak, before spotting Stefan walking down the halls. “Shit.” She mumbled, before turning her attention back to the blonde. “Are you free after school? I really need to tell you something.”

She then goes through her planner, while Elena was shaking her leg. “Yeah I’m free. The Grill? We could invite Bonnie”

“Actually,” The witch cleared her throat. “My house after school, just us. If you didn’t drive, I can. Pretty sure Jer left his helmet here last night.”

“Sounds great!” Caroline told her. “You want me to bring snacks?” 

“Yeah, sure. Uh, excuse me.” Elena mumbled before speed walking the opposite direction to where Stefan was. “Way to close.” She whispered.

\----------

She could ignore the stupidly handsome vegan vampire decently in the halls, but as soon it was in the classroom. It was Hell. Elena hair on the back of her neck would raise every few seconds, since he never stopped looking at her. Rather it was from confusion about her noticeable running away or by the fact she looked like his ex-vampire girlfriend. She didn’t know, but that didn’t stop her from booking it out of Tanner’s classroom. What did stop her apparently was the chest of a certain someone she was avoiding.

Almost falling on her ass from the collision and dropping her grimoire on the floor. Cursing herself she muttered an apology, trying to grab the book to stop him from seeing the pages, but it wasn't enough. He obviously couldn’t read it since it was a mix between three languages. English, Latin, and Greek, but he’s been on this earth for over a hundred years. Stefan knew witchcraft when he saw it.

He slowly raised his head to look at the seemingly normal girl, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there, with undoubtable shook. “You’re a…”

“Maybe we should have this conversation outside of school walls?”


End file.
